A Song of Ice and Fire
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Michel est comme le feu. Lucifer est comme la glace. Gabriel est comme l'eau qui jaillit de la rencontre entre le feu et la glace.


**A Song of Ice and Fire**

Michel était comme le feu.

Le feu, c'était l'énergie, la chaleur, la lumière. Tout cela correspondait bien au Prince des Archanges.

Il y avait une raison bien précise pour laquelle la découverte du feu était si cruciale pour l'humanité. En réussissant à dompter les flammes, l'homme avait pour la première fois disposé d'un moyen sûr d'affronter le noir.

Quand on voit où on va, quand on dispose d'un moyen de se défendre, le monde semble moins effrayant. Et on peut faire tellement plus de choses qu'avant.

Le feu, c'était aussi le symbole de la civilisation. L'homme qui cessait de se comporter comme une bête pour suivre la lueur de l'intelligence.

Le rôle principal de Michel, c'était d'être le Protecteur. Celui qui devait se dresser en première ligne face aux ténèbres et qui les affrontait. Et il jouait son rôle à la perfection.

Son deuxième rôle, c'était de s'assurer que les hommes évoluaient bien. Bien, ça voulait dire conformément à ce qui avait été décrété pour eux, c'est-à-dire emprunter la voie qui leur permettrait de surpasser les anges eux-mêmes. Ça, Michel le faisait plus ou moins bien.

Mais le feu avait aussi son côté sombre.

Essentiellement, sa nature était de détruire. On ne pouvait jamais toucher directement une flamme, on se faisait brûler. Et si on ne prenait pas de précautions, on se retrouvait avec un incendie sur les bras, et ça vous donnait une terre ravagée, noircie, flétrie et vidée de toute vie.

Le feu, c'était le symbole de la colère. La colère était violente et intense, et si on n'y prenait pas garde, on s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Les morsures infligées sous le coup de la colère étaient comme des brûlures : elles étaient délicates à soigner, douloureuses et si les dégâts étaient suffisants, elles laissaient des cicatrices hideuses.

Michel était là pour détruire les ennemis du Paradis. Même si cet ennemi devait s'avérer être son propre frère, la moitié de lui-même, parce que les flammes n'hésitent jamais à mordre la main qui leur veut du bien. Sa mission était de détruire, et il l'accomplissait.

Et Michel était prompt à la colère. Il le cachait soigneusement, mais ça ne pouvait se nier. Il n'aimait pas être contredit, il n'aimait pas que Père soit contredit, et quand cela se produisait, malheur au responsable. Il savait se servir de sa langue aussi bien que de ses poings, et si on en sortait sans avoir le cœur et le corps en miettes, c'est qu'on était réellement une personne d'exception.

Michel était comme le feu.

* * *

><p>Lucifer était comme la glace.<p>

La glace était lumineuse, solide et adaptable. Lucifer aussi était comme cela.

Ce qui frappait d'abord dans la glace, c'était sa blancheur, telle qu'elle pouvait parfois vous rendre aveugle. La glace, c'était la pureté, la transparence, la capacité à refléter la lumière du soleil.

Le scintillement de la glace provenait du fait qu'elle reflétait la lumière. En d'autres termes, la glace ne pouvait briller que si le soleil ou la lune brillait sur elle.

Dans sa structure même, la glace ne manquait pas non plus de beauté. Elle était solide, bien construite. Et lorsque le givre se répandait sur une quelconque surface, il s'organisait en dessins tout aussi sublimes que l'était la forme de chaque flocon de neige.

Si Lucifer étincelait plus que tous les autres anges, c'était parce qu'il se savait aimé par son Père. Non, plus qu'aimé, préféré. Le favori.

Mais Lucifer n'avait pas besoin d'être aimé pour que sa beauté apparaisse au grand jour. Il avait l'esprit solide, pragmatique, et lorsqu'il décidait de faire quelque chose, il ne s'arrêtait pas avant de l'avoir fait. L'Étoile du Matin savait rayonner par elle-même, et cette individualité, cette capacité à être libre lui valait l'admiration générale.

Mais la glace n'était pas que lumière.

La glace, c'était le froid. Le froid aussi savait brûler, et peut-être encore plus cruellement que les flammes. Le froid vous engourdissait, vous incitait à vous laisser aller, à plonger dans le sommeil, et puis vous ne pouviez plus jamais en ressortir.

La glace, c'était le symbole de l'indifférence. De la haine. Car la haine ne brûle pas à la manière des flammes, elle brûle à la manière de la glace, elle attend patiemment, des années s'il le veut, avant de prendre ce qu'elle veut. Sans la moindre pitié. Et ce qu'elle prend, on ne peut souvent jamais le récupérer.

Lucifer savait se montrer cruel. Il ne perdait jamais le contrôle, et c'était bien ça le côté épouvantable de la chose. Toute sa méchanceté était méthodique, délibérée, planifiée et ne débordait jamais plus qu'il ne le voulait.

Et Lucifer avait la rancune tenace. Peut-être car, ironiquement, son sens du bien et du mal était plus développé que la normale. Les traces des torts – selon lui – qui lui avaient été infligés restaient imprimées en lui comme la glace conserve la trace de ce qui a été. Il n'oubliait jamais. Cela pouvait prendre des siècles, mais il trouvait un moyen de se venger. Toujours.

Lucifer était comme la glace.

* * *

><p>Gabriel était comme l'eau.<p>

L'eau était sans forme, sans force et irremplaçable. C'était la définition même de ce qu'était Gabriel.

Ce qu'il fallait absolument savoir, c'était que l'eau naissait de la rencontre de la glace et du feu. Les cristaux transparents fondaient sous l'effet de la chaleur, devenant ruisselet puis rivière et torrent.

L'eau pouvait être chaude comme froide. L'eau se faufilait partout, trouvait toujours un chemin n'importe où. Elle était si omniprésente qu'on ne se rendait même plus compte qu'elle se trouvait dans chaque particule d'atmosphère inspirée.

L'eau n'avait pas de caractère particulier. Elle était transparente – ses seules couleurs lui venaient de ce qu'on voyait à travers elle, ou bien de ce qu'on y ajoutait et qui se mélangeait à elle. Elle n'avait pas de goût, pas d'odeur. Son existence en elle-même était absolument dépourvue d'intérêt.

Gabriel pouvait être gentil comme méchant. Paradoxalement, son instabilité de comportement était l'une des constantes du Paradis. Gabriel ne changerait jamais, et c'était une des choses qui faisait des Sept Cieux ce qu'ils étaient.

Au fond de lui, le cadet des Archanges savait qu'il n'avait pas de personnalité propre. Tout ce qu'il était, c'était un patchwork constitué par des fragments de ses trois frères aînés – la plus grande part venant de Lucifer, avec une bonne dose de Michel et un zeste de Raphaël. Gabriel était un ensemble de traits de caractères empruntés à d'autres, à qui on avait attribué un prénom de sept lettres.

Mais l'eau était tout sauf faible.

L'eau était indispensable à la vie. L'eau faisait partie de la vie. Il y avait de l'eau en chaque être vivant, c'était même la composante majeure d'un organisme en bonne santé. L'eau faisait partie de la vie, elle _était _la vie.

Il était impossible d'arrêter le court de l'eau. Oh, on pouvait bien détourner un fleuve, mais celui-ci trouvait toujours un chemin à emprunter qui n'était pas celui qu'on voulait lui assigner. L'eau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et même si on s'opposait à elle, elle usait lentement l'obstacle pour enfin pouvoir passer.

Gabriel aimait la vie. Il aimait vivre, et surtout, il aimait voir que les autres vivaient. C'est pour cela que l'idée de l'Apocalypse lui répugnait instinctivement – parce qu'il savait que peu importe le vainqueur, la vie cesserait sa course. Il n'y aurait que l'après-mort mais plus la Vie en elle-même.

Et Gabriel ne se laissait jamais arrêter. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de quitter le Paradis, il s'en était allé. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de devenir un dieu païen, Loki avait fait son apparition dans le panthéon Viking. Lorsqu'il avait décidé de se dresser contre Lucifer, il l'avait fait. Et lorsqu'il avait décidé d'empêcher l'Apocalypse, il avait confié les informations qu'il fallait aux personnes qu'il fallait. Gabriel avait mené sa vie comme il l'entendait, sans se laisser diriger.

Gabriel était comme l'eau.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Certains disent que le monde périra par le feu<strong>_

_**D'autres disent par la glace**_

_**Pour ce que j'ai goûté du désir**_

_**Je soutiens ceux qui préféreraient le feu**_

_**Mais s'il devait périr par deux fois**_

_**Je pense connaître assez de la haine**_

_**Pour savoir que pour la destruction, la glace**_

_**Est aussi fort bien**_

_**Et suffirait.**_

**Robert Frost**


End file.
